Lovely Betrayal
by xpetunia
Summary: 19 year-old Jocelyn Stone unconditionally loves the blue-clad turtle, Leonardo. But what happens when the blue leader makes an unexpected decision that will cause everything into utmost chaos? An outrageous decision in joining the mortal enemy's Clan? Will his family ever forgive in his foolish mistake or will Leo stay in the Foot Clan for eternity? One-sided love LeoxOC, LeoxKarai
1. Author's Notes

**~~~Author's Notes:**

**WARNING: This story is slight Rated M, contains with strong language and sexual scenes ((Not so intense though...))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Just the OC girl.**

**Hello new readers! Before you read the next chapter, lemme just clarify for you readers out there if you're slightly confused in this story. Who is Jocelyn Stone you ask? Well, she's an OC girl I created and is from my MAIN STORY: Shattered. So if you have not read that story, I recommend you to read it before you go ahead and read this story.**

**Secondly, this story is probably not relatable to my main story. This story is actually a slight one-shot story however, I added more chapters. ((Cause I got so into it, lol.)) But that might change depends how many people ask me to continue this.**

**Lemme know if I made any mistakes. As you can see, I'm no professional writer. This is actually my first time writing a story.**

**So like, comment, and enjoy!**

_~xpetunia~_


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

.

.

.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_His deep blue orbs gradually watched the fresh blood streaming down from the figure's arms and legs to the cold floor._

_"Leo...how could you...?"_

_Leo faced his brothers standing beside him, stunned yet terrified of the blue-clad turtle. He attempted to let out the words from his mouth however; the words were completely silent and were barely heard from his brothers._

_"You...you monster," a familiar deep voice spoke. "Who are you?"_

_Unexpectedly, a mirror stood before the turtle as he glances at the glass object. He wore many ninja equipment and armed weapons that were tucked in into his belt, wrapped around his body. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and the color of his blue bandana turned black._

_Leo's face paled in fear._

_No._

_Who is this?_

_Was this him?_

_No, it can't. It couldn't be. He didn't believe it. This isn't him. The turtle before him couldn't be him. What kind of sick and cruel turtle could ever hurt an innocent friend? He would never torture his close friend. He would never harm any of his beloved ones._

_Again, he observed his surroundings. His brothers were long gone and were replaced by thousands of unknown strangers circling around the blue leader. Unknown faces stared at the blue leader in disgust as they all chanted him the word; monster._

_He became a traitor._

_A murderer._

_In realization, Leo dropped his weapon from his grasp, letting it clang down to the floor. He dropped down to his knees as his tears running down to his cheeks._

_He killed one of his beloved one. And he's the one at fault._

_The dark figures drew closer to him, making the fearful turtle claustrophobic. He let out a bloody scream, echoing the pitch-black room._

.

.

.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Leonardo jolted up from his mattress, awoken by his nightmare. He heavily panted, gasping for air to breathe as beads of sweat formed his face that ran down to his neck. Leo blinked a couple of times as he looked around his surroundings. Clearing his vision, the familiar furniture around him tells that he's back in his bedroom, back to reality.

It was all a dream.

It wasn't real.

Roughly pushing aside his large blanket off his body, Leonardo plopped down to his mattress and sighed in exhaustion yet in relief that the realistic nightmare wasn't real. He pressed both his large hands over his eyes in fatigue. However, those dreams of his will continuously reappear.

Every dreams.

Every meditation.

Every time he blinks.

Those frightening nightmares will remain with him forever in his mind. It was impossible to stay calm no matter how many times he meditates to relax his mind. Those fearful dreams will come again.

There were no more peaceful nights for the blue leader. He couldn't sleep. This was his _fifth_ nightmare this week. Each and every one of his nightmares was unalike and he couldn't get rid of them even if he tried.

But they were all related to him joining with the Foot Clan.

It had to be some kind of warning. He knows it. He can feel it beneath his gut that it will happen soon. But why would he ever want to join the mortal enemy's clan? Why would he even _think_ about joining them? It was outrageous! But Leo needed to be cautious. He cannot afford to let his nightmares turn to reality.

Suddenly, Leonardo can hear small stomps from the living room. The footsteps grew closer as it stops right in front of his bedroom door. Glancing towards his closed door, Leo spotted the little bare feet through the small gap of the door. Reading from the loud stomps behind his door, he knew who stood on the other side of the door.

_SLAM!_

He felt his body startled when the front door rapidly opened that slammed into the wall as the figure burst inside his room. The skinny figure angrily approached the awoken turtle, folding its small delicate arms over its chest.

Leonardo guessed correctly.

The figure turned out to be his female friend; Jocelyn Stone.

The 19 year old female roughly rubbed her tired eyes. "Damn you, Leo! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Leonardo observed his grumpy comrade. Her nose flared and her raging brown orbs flashed and glowed in the dark. Reading her angry yet tired expression and the locks of her strawberry blond hair all fussed up while she wore her baggy sleeping clothes, Leo could tell she just woke up a minute ago by his sudden holler. He glanced over to his clock that read; 5:02AM.

It was still early. Leonardo sighed in exhaustion, stressed out that he continued to have the same haunting nightmares. "Sorry, Jocelyn. I just had a little nightmare again."

Jocelyn instantly changes her irritated expression to concern, slightly stunned that the fearless leader had experienced another nightmare. Jocelyn knew about his haunting dreams. He recalled when he told her about his unforgettable dreams a couple of times that are recently happening to him. But he didn't told her about the details.

"...Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head and slowly sat up from his mattress. "No. I'll just...prepare myself for today's practice." His training with his brothers didn't start 'til 7 but Leo needed the time to calm himself down and clear his mind from the nightmares.

"Alright," Jocelyn simply said and casually folded her arms over her head, making quick stretches. "I guess I'll get ready too."

Leo was dumbfounded. Jocelyn? Waking up early in the morning? How unusual. Jocelyn was never the type of person who would wake up before sunrise.

"Why?" he questioned her. "Aren't you at least tired?"

"The big baby needs comfort from his wittle dream," she playfully teased the sleepless turtle.

Leonardo just rolled his eyes giving her an irritated look. "Real funny."

Surprisingly, the girl didn't burst out laughing. She kept the stern yet concerned expression on her face, keeping the conversation serious. "Don't worry so much, Leo. It's just a nightmare." He could catch the tone of her worried voice, showing that she truly cares for him. "Tell you what," Jocelyn continued. "You go ahead to the Dojo and do your meditation and stuff while I'll make you some of that damn tea you like so much. Cool?"

His heart unintentionally skipped a beat after hearing her kind words. Gradually, he wore a sympathetic smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm only doing this _once_ for you. So don't go all chummy with me," she stated giving him an attitude while he let out a small chuckle.

Once he nodded in agreement, the girl formed a huge grin at the turtle before closing his door shut.

Leonardo noticed the warmth suddenly disappeared when the girl left the room. Again, he is all alone. Alone in the cold, darkness of the room. He felt his body automatically trembling, reminding himself of the fearful dreams in his head. He almost could hear the bloody screams from his dreams. Forcefully, Leo tightly shut his eyes and wrinkled his nose, silently mumbling to himself that he needed the strength to stop thinking about the nightmares.

_'Don't let it overcome you!' _he demanded to himself. _'You are strong, Leo! Don't let any meaningless nightmares get through your mind. Control it!'_

But his mind couldn't seem to relax. His dreams were now attached to his head like a permanent tattoo. How? How could he get rid of them? Will his endless nightmares ever come to an end? Was there any other solution that would stop the haunting nightmares in his head?

Then all of a sudden, he pictured Jocelyn's bright smile.

Leo slowly felt the fearful imaginations fading away, observing and feeling the warmth of her smile in his mind. Her long brown eyelashes almost covering her glittering eyes that matched with her pearly white teeth forming onto her rosy cheeks. Many words can describe her smile. Serene. Warm. Beautiful. Capturing her incredible smile in his mind, somehow, in an unusual way that it made his worries and dreams instantly vanish. He wished she would keep wearing that memorable smile, hoping it would end his nightmares, thinking that it was all just in his imagination.

Leo wouldn't want to break her magnificent smile off her face. Because the unknown figure who was brutally murdered by the blue-clad turtle turn out to be his one and only loyal friend; Jocelyn Stone.

-To be continued in Chapter 1

**~~~A/N: Any thoughts so far? And now, the real story begins! Look forward to the first chapter of the story! And I will see you all soon!**

_~xpetunia~_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jocelyn's POV

"What did you just say?"

A gust of wind roared the night sky throughout the tall city buildings. I stood with the three other turtles; Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo on an apartment building under the dark cloudy sky. I looked above the dark sky, knowing for sure that it's going to rain soon. I stared back at the blue-clad turtle tightly hold onto the female ninja's hand.

I quickly looked away. My heart tightly clenched inside as I saw the two together. I knew for a fact that I was about to burst into tears.

Raphael nose flared in anger as his words echoed, bringing tension in the atmosphere after hearing his older brother's news.

"I'm joining with the Foot."

Leonardo loudly and clearly repeated his words for his brothers to hear. They all stared at his older brother, stunned and disbelief that he choose to join with the Foot over them.

Michelangelo's blue orb glistened in tears, close to crying. "Leo...why?"

Leonardo stared at the ground in guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Donatello looked at his brother before him. "Leo...why would you-I mean what made you decide to-"

Donnie was cut off by his second eldest brother, Raphael as he glared at the female ninja. Raphael made eye-contact with Karai as they dangerously growled at each other.

"Don't bother asking, Don," scowled Raph. "I knew _exactly_ why."

Raphael's response answered his brothers' questions as they glanced to the female ninja remaining silent. It's Karai? Karai is the reason why that Leonardo has betrayed his brothers?

Mikey slowly pointed towards the female beside Leo. "Is it because of her?"

Raphael narrowed eyes. "Seems pretty clear to me. My brother is a complete idiot."

"I don't get it, Leo..." Donnie started. "You choose to join the Foot because of Karai?"

Leonardo bravely looked at his brothers. "...It's not only that..."

"Leo..." Karai started, cutting him off.

"Tell us why, Leo," said Donnie wanting an answer from is brother.

"Because I love her."

My heart clenched tightly as his words repeated into my mind.

_'Because I love her.'_

I knew it. I knew it all along.

I tightly shut my eyes and held the burning tears from streaming down. He loves her? Even if he knew that I also have feelings for him, he chose to be with Karai?

I stared upon the two again as they were close together holding each other's hands.

They were _too_ close to each other...

My eyes enlarged in realization as I could sense their overpowering scent mixed in the air. My trembling hands covered my open mouth in utterly shock.

_Oh my god...did they...?_

Raphael also noticed and smelled the atmosphere surrounding the two. He wrinkled his nose in disgust like the scent was poison.

"Leo...have you gone _insane_?!"

Leo lowered his head in shame. "Raph..."

"How could you choose them over us after fucking with the Shredder's daughter?!"

After hearing Raphael's exclaim, Donnie stared at him horrified as Mikey tilted his head in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

Leo glanced back at the silent woman beside him and hesitantly answered his little brother's question.

"We...made love."

My heart stopped after receiving a direct answer from Leo. It wasn't a lie. I could tell by his facial expression.

He was serious.

It's the truth. He really did made love with her.

Mikey furrowed his eye ridges still confused until realization hit him on the face when he stared at the two for a whole minute. He hesitantly spoke in disbelief. "What? Leo, dude, are you dumb or something?!"

Raphael smirked at his brother. It was a good thing he had some sense in him. He decided to jump in siding with Mikey. "You're right, Mikey. He is stupid. Wait, rephrase that. He's _born_ stupid."

"Wait, guys," interrupted Donnie catching everyone's attention. "There...has to be some kind of explanation for this."

"Are you serious, Don?" said Raph in incredulity. "So you're okay that he's joining with the god damn Foot after screwing with the Shredder's daughter?!"

"Well...no-"

"Then why are you defending him?"

Donnie decided to keep his mouth shut. I could quite understood why Donnie tried to defend Leo's decision but he sounded a bit unsure about it. It's his _brother_ for crying out loud. Family should always stick together no matter what. But that bond was now broken when Leonardo made his unexpected decision.

"Does it matter who he sided with?" Karai spoke up placing her hand onto her hip. "We're not babies or anything."

I narrowed my eyes at her, slightly ticked off by her attitude.

"Karai," Leo warned her. "I told you to say silent."

"So what? We can't have a say in this?"

Raphael growled at the female ninja. "'Cause you're not a part of this so lay off!"

Karai glared at the red-clad turtle. "If it involves with Leo then I am part of it." she hissed.

"Fuck you."

"Apparently you're a bit late," she stated forming a mischievous smirk, tightly wrapping around Leo's arm. "My lover already did that."

"Karai..." Leo started.

She let out a small chuckle. "Hey, we are lovers after all."

Hurt was written all over my face as I watched the two together. I could feel myself deep inside that I was having a mental breakdown. How could this happen? How could Leo done this when he knew about my feelings for him. Everything's falling apart. It was all too cruel.

Unexpectedly, I noticed the blue leader continued to gaze into my brown orbs. I remembered those same blue ocean eyes that haunted my dreams. However, I instantly broke eye-contact. Had he remembered that time when I confessed to him? Karai noticed this and tightened her grip around his arm as she could almost catch the connection between the two. I couldn't face them. How could I ever look at the Leonardo now?

"Bullshit!" I heard Raphael shouted in anger and stomped away from the two. "Y'know what? I'm outta here! I can't deal with this crap! Wait until Master Splinter finds out about this..."

"No!" yelled out Leo to his brother in panic. "Wait, Raph-!"

"Don't 'Raph' me, you fucking traitor!" the hotheaded turtle shouted back. "You're not part of this anymore!"

I couldn't take this. I felt a overpowering headache inside my head as I slowly massaged my head with my palm. I could not handle the problems that we are all dealing right now. Surprisingly enough, I did not expect that Raphael noticed my frustration.

"And what about ya, huh, Jo?"

Realizing Raph calling out my name, I furrowed my eyebrows. "Huh?"

"What about you?" repeated Raph in an impatient tone. "You seemed pretty quiet. Are you really okay with this?"

His question caught everyone's attention and had their eyes onto me.

I'm center of the spotlight now. Great.

But Raphael's question echoed in my mind. Was I _okay_ with this? _Okay_ with Leonardo joining with the Foot for Karai? Of course not! Why would I be okay with all of this? It was completely unbelievable and stupid for Leonardo to even choose them over us.

How could he? Anger filled inside me and I clenched my fist feeling the fury boiling my blood. But I attempted to held it in before I attacked anything that was nearby me. I gradually inhaled and exhaled the air calming down the anger inside me. Glancing back at the red-tempered turtle, I finally answered his question.

"Let him be."

Everyone looked stunned at the unexpected response. I knew my voice sounded slightly annoyed but I didn't cared. I decided not to deal with this anymore. Leonardo joining the Foot Clan was his choice. No one else's. Even if it was a ridiculous decision to make-the most _stupidest_ decision to make, I did not have the right to stop him. Neither did his brothers.

Raphael widened his green eyes in disbelief. "What?"

"I said, 'let him be'." I repeated, slightly annoyed if Raphael continues to complain again. Thankfully, he decided not to argue when he noticed my irritated expression. But I knew Raph could see through my façade. Deep down inside, I was mentally and emotionally heartbroken by the whole situation.

"Jocelyn..."

"I'm going ahead," I interrupted after hearing Leo's voice. I ran towards off the rooftop deciding not to say my farewells to the blue-clad turtle. I knew Leonardo could see through my walls. It was clear that I was deeply in dismay. But I couldn't face him. I couldn't meet his eyes; those calm, gentle yet beautiful eyes. I just can't.

I tightly grasped around the rusty ladder from the fire escape as I quickly climbed down escaping from the scene. Moisture streamed down on my beat red cheeks.

But Leonardo? Joining with the Foot for Karai? How in the world could I be okay with this? Especially when they made love to each other? I was in love with him for fuck sake! God was probably punishing me from my sins that I've committed. It was all too cruel.

My head is spinning but I can feel my heart shattering to pieces. And the thought of Leonardo being in love with Karai deepened my wound inside my chest.

"Ah-!"

Unexpectedly, I accidentally lost my grip from the rusty old ladder as I felt myself slipping off the fire escape. Slowly watching the world fall before my eyes, pain hit me hard against my back of my head when millions of stars blocked my view.

Hearing my name from a distance, my eyes gradually closed as I felt one last tear fall down to my cheek.

The bright stars disappeared before my eyes as I fell into complete darkness.

-End of Chapter 1

_~xpetunia~_


End file.
